


Extra (#7 Background)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter asks a question and doesn’t believe Neal’s answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra (#7 Background)

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely silly and verging on crack but sometimes I stump myself with my own prompts.

Peter shook his finger. “I don’t believe it. No. You are full of it, Neal.”

Neal held up the DVD box. “You asked and it’s totally true. Get us into the AV suite and I can prove it.”

Peter was sure he was going to loose this bet even as he swiped them into the AV room. Neal didn’t make bets he couldn’t win. Jones and Diana followed just to watch their boss get taken down that tiny peg.

Neal popped in the DVD, rushed through the chapters then started going through frame by frame. There was a cut and he paused the image. Neal pointed. Peter squinted at the screen. “No way.”

Neal asked the computer to do a facial recognition match. It came up 94% Neal Caffrey.

“Okay. How?”

Neal shrugged. “I was on a bit of an extended layover in New Zealand, laying low for a bit and I ran into this woman who told me I had an old fashion look to my face and a New York vibe. Then she asked me if I wanted a job.”

Jones actually laughed. “Only you, Neal.”

“My first day of honest work. A background extra in King Kong.”


End file.
